A Moment
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Stress can make you do crazy things. Like make out with a colleague...in the office.


-1**A Moment's Distraction**

**A/N: **I actually thought of this last night. But what Chase/Cameron fan doesn't? Lol. OOC? You decide. But remember, stress CAN and WILL make you do crazy things.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cameron or Chase.

**Summary:** Stress can make you do crazy things. Like make-out with a colleague...in the office.

!#$&()+

The week had been crazy for both of them. House was making them do all of his clinic duty, plus they had to do their own. Chase and Cameron had grown tired of this. Their patient of the week was in a chemically induced coma because House had given her IVIG and increased her pain tenfold. If they had not put her in a coma, the pain would've surely her killed her.

And where was House now at four 'o clock in the morning? At home, asleep, of course. And Cameron and Chase were in his office, working diligently, mulling over Cheyenne Prescott's newest symptoms. Foreman was down in the cafeteria 'relaxing' he had said.

Cameron was talking about the symptoms, writing them on the board with a blue marker, but Chase was just staring at her with a dazed look. Cameron stopped mid-sentence and began waving her hand in front of his face. He glanced up at her as if he had been listening the whole time.

"If you want to take a nap, it's fine," Cameron insisted, returning to the board, her back to him.

"I'm not gonna make you do all this work by yourself," Chase said, his head in his hands. Cameron turned to him.

"That's awfully noble of you," she said with a slight chuckle. She strode over to the couch to sit beside him.

"This is ridiculous. We're both tired and stressed out. House wouldn't usually do this to us. He'd be too afraid we'd make a mistake," Cameron sighed, stretching out her arms a bit. Her hand gently grazed Chase's, but she didn't even notice. Chase did, and he also noted Cameron was about to go into rant mode.

"I'd just love a moment's distraction right now. What is House thinking? I mean-" But she was cut off in mid-sentence. Chase's lips had her mouth tied up at the moment. At first, she did nothing, but then she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Giving you what you wanted. A moment's distraction," Chase replied. Cameron was intensely flushed. Her breathing had become shallow. She said nothing, but nodded instead. She stood up, and he did as well.

"I'm sorry. It's just-" He began, but it was her turn to cut him off. This time, they didn't share just a light kiss. She kissed him roughly, pulling him across the room. She wanted more than just a moment's distraction. Cameron felt him tugging the clip out of her hair. Then, his hands became tangled in it. As they reached the edge of the table, they heard a loud beeping noise. It was Cameron's beeper. Their lips broke apart, and Cameron pulled the beeper out of her pocket.

"It's Foreman, we should-" She started, but Chase wriggled the beeper out of her hands. Without a word, he threw it against the wall. Cameron watched as the pieces scattered everywhere.

"Foreman can wait," Chase said, claiming her lips once more. Soon, they were both ON the table. One thing led to another...

**:::::::::An hour later:::::::::**

Foreman had gotten fed up. He was searching for Cameron everywhere. He finally approached House's office. It looked dark inside. At first, he thought she wasn't in there, but then Chase and Cameron emerged, laughing. They looked oddly disheveled.

"Where've you been?" Foreman asked her.

"In there," Cameron chuckled, pointing to House's office.

"What were you doing in there?" Foreman asked, slightly amused.

"Playing charades," Chase answered, laughing uncontrollably. Foreman finally realized what was going on and smirked.

"Just so you know, you're buying me a new beeper," Cameron said slyly to Chase, sauntering down the hall to follow Foreman. Chase chuckled slightly. Screw a moment, they'd gotten an hour's distraction.

**A/N:** Lol! Chase and Cameron are so dumb. Hehehe charades...wtf? Well anyway, hope you enjoyed. Ciao!


End file.
